The Time Has Come
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: Post Dalton Ep22. What happens when Julian is confronted by Derek about his feelings for Logan one last time before he leaves? Julian/Logan. One shot. T just to be extra safe.


**A/N: **I wrote this on the train when I was supposed to be doing my film narrative assignment. Don't tell anyone. Although this did give me inspiration for my assignment =] All criticism is appreciated.

Enjoy. =]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CP Coulter's lovely Dalton, nor do I own Glee.

* * *

**The Time Has Come**

Julian didn't know when it happened exactly. It just happened. He tried to deny it but the feelings kept growing stronger. He didn't mean for it to happen and he didn't expect it to happen either. But it did and he really couldn't deny it anymore. So when Derek caught on about how he felt about Logan, Julian felt it was time to either fight or take flight. He chose the latter.

"You're seriously going to risk the death threats and do this movie and then disappear rather than actually manning up, seeing your education through and maybe, just maybe, getting the chance to tell him how you feel?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Who said I couldn't just tell him how I feel before I leave forever. Not that I would." He snapped back, and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, like I've told you a thousand times. It won't make a difference. He's in love with Kurt. It doesn't matter that he's in love with Blaine, because until he finally gets over him, someone else comes along or he graduates, that feeling won't change. He doesn't see me in the slightest. So just give it up Derek. It's not gonna change a thing." He sighed, and then turned to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, Derek grabbed his arm and forced him back so they were face to face.

"At least tell him you're leaving for good." Derek said with force so that he got the message. Julian just pulled his arm away and walked out the door.

* * *

Julian just wanted to leave in peace, but he figured he shouldn't argue with Derek. '_Anyway, it's not like Logan will actually care. He might actually give me a pat on the back and offer to pack my bags for me,' _he thought sarcastically.

Julian plucked up the courage and walked over to Logan's room down the end of the hall. He poked his head round the door and saw Logan laying his head on the piano. Julian giggled to himself about how cute Logan can be when he's unaware of what he's doing.

"That's gonna leave a mark in the morning" Julian laughed, letting his presence be known.

"At least that will be gone in the morning. The mark on my brain of Kurt and Blaine making up after their fight will be etched there for at least a month."

"Glad to see you're getting over them." Julian laughed dryly.

"Good to see your sarcasm lessons are getting their monies worth," Logan snapped back. "What are you even here for?"

"Well I wasn't coming here to listen to you pine over Kurt." Julian sighed. He got straight to the point. "I'm leaving, for good."

Logan whipped his head around to stare at Julian, bewildered. "What? Why? You can't leave!"

"Why do you even care, Logan? You don't care about anything that doesn't concern you. All you care about is you and Kurt, right now. Anyone else is dirt on the ground in comparison. If I had left without telling you, you wouldn't have even noticed. You would've assumed I'd gone to a movie shoot and I'd be back by your side in no time, that I'd just come back and be your lackey, to help lead Kurt to you. Well I'm done." He turned away in a huff.

"Why haven't you left before now?" Logan's voice was deep and questioning. Julian stopped dead in his tracks. Turning slowly, he asked "why do you even care, seriously? Who gives a rats-arse about anything I do here?"

Logan just glared. "Don't change the subject, Julian. We could play 'who is more stubborn' for a long time but Warbler's practice is in an hour, and don't you have some packing to do? So just cut to it and tell me why haven't left till now? What has kept you here? Because it can't be a girl, since there's none here and your agent doesn't let you see any when you're on a shoot. It can't be academic because you've never cared and still get good marks. And it can't be a boy because you're as straight as hell."

Julian's lips thinned out and he averted his eyes from Logan.

"...aren't you?"

Julian tried to escape but Logan grasped his arm and stared at Julian with his green eyes blazing, but then he sighed and his anger ebbed away slowly.

"So you're running away because you think you might be gay?"

Julian pulled his arm out of Logan's grasp. "I'm not gay. If anything I'm bi. But really I just appreciate aesthetically pleasing people."

"So there's someone on campus keeping you here, one of the Windsor's?"

Julian snorted. "Please, I'm not like you to fall in love with a Windsor."

Logan's eyes narrowed dangerously. He shook it off, determination etching his face. "Well is it because they know and don't feel the same way or are they just a jackass?"

Julian laughed coldly. "Jackass. Definitely a jackass."

"Well why do you even like him then?" Logan walked towards him, pushing him back into a corner slowly.

"Because I love everything he is. You should know, it's the way you feel about Kurt. Are you done with your interrogation? Because I have some packing to finish." Julian said bitterly.

"Fine, just tell me. Tell me who it is that makes you want to leave and I'll let you go."

Logan grabbed his wrists so he couldn't run away, his eyes penetrating into his soul. Julian squirmed and looked away.

Here it was. This was the moment Julian had been avoiding for many years. He was finally going to tell Logan his feelings but he did not expect it to look like this; pinned up against the wall by Logan, eyes intently staring at him. His attention wasn't going anywhere else, not even to the thoughts in his head. Julian had been longing for this attention since they met and only when he was leaving did he actually receive it. He just sighed, letting everything out in one big breath and he moved his lips close to Logan's ear. He brushed his lips against his ear lobe then breathed out, "it's you."

Logan's hands dropped immediately and his eyes became distant, lost in his thoughts. Julian could tell that that wasn't a thought that had popped into his mind before. He could see the confusion in Logan's eyes and he didn't want to be there when Logan came out of his daze and tore him a new one. He shook his head and started to walk off but Logan grabbed his hand, keeping him in place. When Julian turned around he noticed that Logan hadn't moved except for his hand that was holding his. Logan squeezed his hand and they moved to look into each other's eyes.

"How long?" Logan whispered breathlessly.

"Freshman year."

"So why did you help me with Kurt?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"Because I just wanted you to be happy, no matter whether that was with me or someone else. But then I'd run away to a shoot till you sorted things out. That way it hurt less." Julian's voice was incredulous.

"So you were just gonna go off to this movie, never come back and forget about everything here?" Logan's voice was rising with the hurt in his chest.

"That was the plan. Or at least I'd try. But I doubt I could ever forget you."

Julian's eyes flashed from cold and bitter to soft and longing and he turned away, heading for the door again.

"You wouldn't have to forget if you dealt with it like a man."

That struck a nerve. Julian whipped around and stalked back to Logan, took him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him to the wall, then planted a longing kiss on the lips he'd spent many nights dreaming about.

Logan pulled away, staring. A smile crept onto his face. He whispered into Julian's ear, "If this is ever going to work, you have to know that I'm always on top." And then suddenly Julian's body was the one pushed up against the wall and one of Logan's hands found its way into his hair as the other made its way down Julian's back to squeeze his ass.

Julian moaned. "As long as you know I'm not your bitch." He commented, nibbling Logan's ear.

"Less words, more lips," Logan grunted.

Julian moved his lips back to Logan's, kissing him passionately, as Logan grinded his hips into Julian's.

Suddenly they jumped apart as someone cleared their throat. Derek was standing by the door, amusement plastered all over his face. "So you gonna go unpack your bags now?"

Julian rolled his eyes then brought his focus back to Logan's lips. "There will be plenty of time for that later."


End file.
